Planing the plan
by skyorchid00
Summary: How she needed him to comfort her, when the Exudas ship crashed. Bellarke. This is my own version that I think should have happened please comment review if anyone has any suggestions that would be apprishiated
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her real strenght, was when he gave her the blade and she killed Adam. From that point on he knew that he loved her, but she was not avalabel...there was Finn.  
He knew she loved him, and he knew that there was something,even if it was just a small spark it was something.

He had hope, he had hope for her, for himself and for them. That one day they could be something, anything not just enemies.  
She knew how to comfort him and he knew how to comfort her, they maid eachother laugh, they knew what the other needed even when the other haden't even said anything.

When that day came.. when the day that the ship landed, well when it crashed  
she fell to the ground, she fell and he has there for her, he was there to comfort her even if she acted that she didn't need any comfort she did...so that night she came to his tent.

She weped, she weped in his armes, not in Finn's. After she stopped crying they just stood there looking at eachother.  
What he saw in her eyes was something he thought hed never see in his princess, her walls were broke all of them and she needed him to help her rebuild them.

"Clark, you can stay here...You can sleap in my tent tonight, I'l go it the ship" , he said to her placing her of his shoulders onto his bed.  
"He was about to leave the tent when she grabbed his arm.  
"Stay!"

"O.K. I'l stay I'l be here all nigt princess you just get some rest." He layed down, and she came closer untill he but his armes on her hips, and they fell asleap.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning they were stil asleap one holding the other.  
Finn was looking for Clarke  
"Octavia have you seen Clarke"  
"Umm. yeah last night was the last time I saw her, she was hedding toward Bell's tent"  
Him hearing her say that, it broke him. He was hopping that she wouldent go to him, he was hoping but what he saw in the tent broke him even more.  
They were sleaping in eachother's arms Bellamy was hugging her and she was so close to him...  
When suddenly his thoughts were inturapted by Bellamy.  
He got up put his shurt on and then they walked out of his tent.  
As soon as they were outside Finn started pushing him  
"What the hell did you do to her?!"  
Bellamy started pushing back  
"I was there for her, not like you "  
A full on fight started when Finn took it to far  
Octavia put herself in the midle and took them both inside the dropship.  
"Put Bell in the corner, and Finn go to the other side of thr room, if I hear anything I will personaly stab you."  
Then she went and woke up Clarke  
"Come on we need you inside the dropship"  
When Clarke entered the ship the first person she saw was Bellamy.  
She ran streight to him ignoring Finn.  
Bellamy was on the graund his face was all blody but somehow he still maneged to call her princess  
"Bell what happened, wo did this to you?!"  
Bellamy coulden't belive it she went to him and not to Finn, she was worried about him.  
"You should see the other guy.."  
"Who is the other guy"  
She took a wet cloth and started to whip the blood from his head  
"Why are you consered about me, princess. I thought you were going to go to Finn "  
"Bell why would you think that?"  
"Well you do like him more than me"  
"And who told you that..."  
There was a minuet of silenc when Clarke broke the tention in the air  
"Why were you guys fighting at the first place?"  
"Well there is this bloond beauty that I like to call princess in the camp, and it looks like we booth like her that's a bummer ain it?"  
Clarke was traying so hard to not show that she is blushing.. so she said  
"And what if the girl likes one guy more than the other?"  
"Well the decision is allways and forever hers"  
She took his head placed it on her lap and she ... kissed him!  
At that moment Reven walked in and she saw Finn and who he was looking at  
She saw that broken face and so she went to him  
"You really like her don't you"  
She took a wet cloth and started to whip the blood of his mouth  
They just stood there quiet, when suddenly Clarke called the two boyes who are watching the droopship  
"Take Bellamy into his tent. NOW!"  
She steped to Finn and said  
"Why..Wait don't anwser that I will deal with you later? Reven I am so sorry but put these on his handes."  
She gave her handcups and she put it on his wrists"  
Bllamy and I will decide what we will do to you when he gets better"

She left the ship and got in the tent where the boys were instucted to put him  
She took a heated knife and placd it on his fourhead.  
His screames were heard outside the gate  
She left him to rest but she did not leave the tent,... she sleapt over again.  
The next morning Bellamy was fealing so much more better, and the two leaders called out a meating and Finn was brought out in chains  
"People I am sure that all of you are wondering what happened yesterday, and I, I mean we are here to anwser and to deside his faight(she points to Finn)  
Yesterday Finn attaced one of your leaders and Belamy and I talked and we maid a decision..  
He will stay in the camp (a boy takes of his chaines)  
but if he does something like tis ever again he will be banished!"  
Finn was very disapointed at her but she was right he wasn't allowed to go and attack every single person that liked her

Later that evening

"Well you can stay"  
"Reven I'm not in the mood"  
"Fine" she anwserd back to him and left  
In the mean time comunications with the ark were fine so the two leaders whent to talk to Thelonius.  
"Bellamy what happened to you"  
"Sir I am fine what happened to the ship it crashed just 2 miles from us, who was on it?"  
"The ship was taken by force from us we still don't know who was on it we are checking lists right now. Clarke can you tell me what happened to Bellamy?"  
"Chancelor he was attacked by Finn. We took care of the issue so you don't have to worry about it."  
"If you say soo"

After the call in Bellamies tent

"Bell are you O.K.?"  
"O? Yeah I'm fine, thenks for handeling the situation like that, you were very brave"

She grins "Yeah I gues I was. But what was it all about? Why did he just attack you like that?"

"You know last night when the ship crashed," She nodds  
"And Clarke needed some comfort"  
She looks at him with that houpful face of hers  
"Not in that way,.. so she came to me and I told her that she can sleap here if she wants so she did and the next morning Finn turned all kill you for no reason"

Still with that hopeful face Octavia  
"So that's why she kissed you in the dropship"  
He just smirks and hugges his litle sister  
"I'l tell her to come here."

He nodds

In the dropship

"Clerke my brother needs you"  
Clark runs as fast as posible and Octavia still has that smirk on her face and she knows that project BALLARKE is on it's way!


	3. Chapter 3

Guy's thak you so much about the reviews and so sorry for my this is my first story on this page I really apprishiate all of the supporte!

Ohh and I have discited to change it to first person if any of you mind just tell me and I will try and make it better.

-  
Clarke's pov;

While I rush toward Bellamy's tent all I can think about is Finn! Why would he do this I mean he has a girlfriend why does he care who I date... Did i just say "who I date"? I don't know.. I mean yes I.. this is soo atlest I am finaly at his tent "Bellamy are you OK? Octavia came in saying you needed my help" I say in a rush going over to check if he has a fiver.

-  
Bellamy's pov

"Calm down princess I'm OK... I was woried about you.. are you OK with the Finn thing?" It breakes me that I have to ask her that but I need to know  
"Bellamy can we not talk about Finn right now" her voice seems so pissed just by the menchion of his name... I like it. "Fine we wont talk abot Finn" I take her hand of my foerhead and I hugg her as I whisper "If you ever need someone to talk to, know that I am her.." Before I can finish it her soft lips are on mine. The kiss is passionet and it seemes like it last hours. Finaly I pull back to take a breath.

-  
Octavia's pov

I knew it, I've known it for a long time now. Ever sinc we landed actully. And I am glad it happened. We need to get this opporetion going. As I go in the drop ship I yell "Monty, Jasper! Get you're asses over here. We need to talk" walking towards me is a pissed Monty and a happy Jasper. As I pull them outside of the camp i whisper "You know how one night after drinking all of the moonshiner we were talking about who belongs with who" I finaly stop under a pritty white floure while Monty and Jasper are agrre "Yes Octavia so what?" Man Monty is pissed "Well you know how Finn and Bellamy got in a fight yesterday and Clarke almost benished him?"Both boys nod "Well do you know why they even got in a fight?"

Monty's pov

Why did she have to grab me I was talking to Felicity "Well O , I wasn't there for the fight but Jasper told me that Finn said something about a girl" what Octavia said next shocked Jasper and me "They were fighting abot Clarke! After the ship crashed Bellamy took Clarke to his tent and told her to sleap there that hw will sleap in the ship but she told him to stay, and no they did not do the dirty stuff, (gaspes for air and continues) and the next morning Finn was looking for Clarke and I told him that she went to Bell's tent last night and here we are now" "Wow O can you breathe?" "Funny Jasper"

-  
Jasper's pov

"And after that when she was cleaning the blood of his foerhead she kissed him" that was a lot of words even for Octavia, she is excited for her brother but I can't help it "You look like you are going to explode from happines, just worn me first, you know so I can take the mop and clean you're guts" "HaHA that's realy fuuny Jasper, but guyes for real what are we going to do ?"

Writer's cut  
So I hope you enjoy and I just wanted to say that I will be posting new chapter every Saturday mostlikly between the hours of 2p.m. and 6p.m. Europian time.


End file.
